youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis in March 2016
During March 2016, Artemis temporarily rejoined the Team to "help" on a mission, but faked her own death in collusion with Nightwing and Aqualad, allowing her to go undercover with Kaldur as his lieutenant, Tigress. She joined him on a mission to infiltrate Mount Justice. They captured several Team members and destroyed the base, while Kaldur secretly passed vital intelligence to Nightwing. She later transported a shipment of abductees to the Reach. When the Team came to rescue their captive comrades, Tigress was horrified to find Miss Martian had taken revenge against Kaldur for her "death". History upon Nightwing's request.]] Nightwing asked Artemis to come out of retirement for a special, secret mission. The mission would involve a faked "death" at the hands of Kaldur, to further strengthen his deep cover with Black Manta, and to allow Artemis to go under cover with him. Wally didn't like it, but Artemis persuaded him to let it go. As she teleported to the Cave, Artemis was greeted warmly by the other members of the Team, before quickly being briefed by Nightwing on the parameters of their next mission: protecting the launch of a Ferris Aircraft communications satellite to be used for long range communications with Mars in Cape Canaveral. Hours later, Nightwing and Artemis stood by in Cape Canaveral, looking out against potential attacks from an observation tower. They soon spotted Black Manta's forces emerging from the beaches. After a brief stand off against the blast walls, where Artemis almost got shot by Kaldur's forces, Nightwing and Artemis engaged their enemies, which are eventually joined by Kaldur'ahm. After Miss Martian destroyed the missile platform used to target the rocket, Artemis stopped one last ditch attempt on Kaldur's part to destroy the satellite and saw it launching safely. Kaldur swiftly executed the next part of their plan: with his Water-Bearers, he created a knife that appeared to stab her. Nightwing finished the stage by declaring her dead after a short CPR. .]] Artemis, Wally, Kaldur and Nightwing met in a warehouse in Blüdhaven to discuss the next step. Kaldur had gained more trust from his father, as planned. Nightwing gave Artemis a Glamour Charm he got from Zatanna: it created an illusion of a whole different person when Artemis wore it, except to the four who were then present. She would have to stay separate from Wally for the duration. She left with Aqualad, and the two board a surfacing Manta-Flyer. In the days after, she established a new alias, "Tigress", and was presented as Kaldur's hand picked right hand, so she could help him with his under cover mission. Tigress was part of a strike team with Kaldur, Icicle Jr., Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror. As they flew on the Manta-Flyer for their mission, Tommy doubted Tigress's loyalty, as he had never heard of her before, to which Tigress asked if anyone wanted to challenge Black Manta's trust in his son and herself. The strike team flew to the mountains outside El Paso, where they found Blue Beetle and Impulse. Impulse managed to avoid a charging Tigress, but then ran into Tommy, allowing Tigress to shoot a bolt with a net to trap him. Blue Beetle was frozen in ice by Icicle Jr. but freed himself, taking down Tigress by pinning her to the ground with a staple, as Impulse broke free of the net by vibrating his molecules. The two heroes eventually escaped, but the strike team followed them to Mount Justice as Kaldur revealed to the strike team that the tracking device Impulse took from him was a Trojan horse that disabled Cave security. The strike team successfully entered the Cave, where they subdued Beast Boy and Superboy and then encountered Nightwing, Impulse and Blue Beetle in the Mission Room. Tommy Terror tossed Superboy into Nightwing, then Tigress jumped Nightwing as he tried to get up. She placed an inhibitor collar on Nightwing, but it had no effect on him and he was able to throw Tigress off him. Tigress activated the taser to knock Nightwing out. Impulse was subdued and, as Blue Beetle prepared to attack, Kaldur introduced a bomb and threatened to remove his thumb from a dead man's switch, forcing Blue Beetle to stand down. Nightwing and Superboy were left behind as the strike team took Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Impulse away. Blue Beetle suddenly attacked, knocking down Tigress and Icicle and blasting Kaldur, who dropped the switch and revealed it was a bluff. Beetle charged Kaldur, who hit him point blank with a blast of magic. With part of the armor damaged, Tigress could shoot a sedative dart at Blue Beetle, and he passed out. As the strike team flew away in the Manta-Flyer, Tommy and Icicle remarked that Kaldur still had a soft spot for the Team. Kaldur turned to Tigress and told her to detonate the bomb. Tigress removed her mask and asked if he was certain and Kaldur insisted. She triggered the detonator and the bomb exploded, taking the entire mountain. The strike team made it back to the Manta-Sub. Tigress and the others disembarked. Tigress oversaw the loading of a group of abductees onto the Manta-Flyer. The Manta-Flyer then rendezvoused with the Reach ship. The abductees were brought onto the ship and handed over to the Reach. Tigress and her squad waited in the docking bay until one of her men attacked, throwing Tigress out of the bay and knocking her out. When Tigress woke, she ran to the docking bay, but the door sealed before she could enter. She moved elsewhere and found Kaldur, on his knees and unresponsive, in a corridor with Miss Martian and Beast Boy. M'gann telepathically linked with Artemis and tried to explain why she assaulted Kaldur, when Beast Boy attacked, shifting into a tiger. Tigress set of a smokebomb, telling Beast Boy she'd take Kaldur and he should take M'gann and count himself lucky. When the smoke cleared, Tigress and Kaldur were gone. References See also * Artemis * Artemis in August 2010 * Artemis in September 2010 * Artemis in October 2010 * Artemis in November 2010 * Artemis in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories